


More than a Guardian

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x03, Missing Scene, Mother Son Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: After the events of season 3 episode 3, Colonel Baird and Ezekiel Jones share a moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short little Drabble and me playing with my writing style again. I hope you like it!

After Jake, Cassandra, and Jenkins leave the Annex to put the crystal in its rightful place, Ezekiel expects Colonel Baird to leave as well. But she doesn't. Instead she pulls him closer and places a kiss to the side of his head. It's a simple gesture, but it leaves Ezekiel unreasonably happy nonetheless.

"What was that for?” Ezekiel can't help but ask. He's never had anyone show him affection like that in a long time.

“You did good today. You should be proud.” Ezekiel smiles, pride swelling in his chest. Screw his image. They're alone. Plus this is Baird; his Guardian and maybe something of a mother figure. He can afford to let his guard down just a little bit.

“Thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
